Sou Usui
About Sou is Misao and Kyo's son, who was born in the last chapter. He is the newest heir to the Tengu clan, after his father. His mother is very loving towards him and calls him "Sou-Chan", while his father is strict. He is also upset with Kyo because he believes his father loves his mother more than him. Appearance Sou inherited all of his physical looks - his hair and eye color, and facial features - from Kyo. It is also said that he inherited many parts of Kyo's personality, which Kyo denies but Misao agrees. Due to being half-demon, Sou has black wings. Like Kyo, he wears a black kimono but wears Western clothes when outside the Tengu village. Sakurakouji's Character Introduction History Sou was conceived the night after Sho was killed. When Misao discovered she was pregnant, she was unsure if she should have the baby due to her young age and her fear of making Kyo feel trapped. But Kyo told her that he was happy of the news and wanted her to have the baby, and Misao happily agreed. They even made plans to take their child to the beach as a family. However when Kyo learned that Misao would die if she gave birth to the baby, he ordered her to abort it and he would never let her die. After some hard thinking, Misao realized that aborting the baby - the heir to the clan - would ruin Kyo as the head of the clan,as well as risk losing everyone she ever loved, before meeting her death from being forced to bear the child of Kyo's replacement. She also told Kyo that she could never abort the baby because she loves the baby. After Misao nearly has a miscarriage (caused by Kyo, although unintentionally), she has dreams of a young boy with black wings and introduces himself as Sou, and realizes the boy is her unborn son. She tells Kyo that the baby is a boy and it loves her and him. This softens Kyo to accepting the baby more, even though he remained nervous about the prophecy. They decide to name the baby Sou, and Misao nicknames the baby "Sou-chan". When Sou was born in the following spring, Misao remained unconscious for three days before she finally woke up and had lost most of her ability to walk. Despite this, Misao becomes a loving mother to Sou. Even though it is said that Kyo dotes on Sou, it shown that he is a strict father towards him, and Sou complains that Kyo loves Misao more than him. In the final episode, everyone is gathering at the Tengu village to celebrate Sou's sixth birthday. Personality Despite his angelic appearance, Sou grows up into a mischevious and spoiled little boy. Being the heir to the clan, Sou is doted on by almost everyone around him. As a result, he is used to getting just about anything he wants. However, Sou possesses an innocent heart like any other child and he seems to be far more intelligent for his age. He loves his family, especially his mother, and admiers his father, despite Kyo's harshness towards the boy. Relationships Misao Harada - Sou loves his mother, Misao, a lot. While Misao tends to spoil Sou, she wants to raise him as responsible and caring to others. Even though Sou is the reason why Misao lost most of her ability to walk, Misao doesn't blame him because she wanted to give birth to him and be his mother more than anything. Kyo Usui - Kyo is a strict father to Sou, and has difficulty showing his affection towards his son. It is said that Kyo dotes on Sou, shown usually during their training sessions. It is also shown that Kyo blames Sou for Misao's lack of ability to walk, which he is ashamed of for taking his anger out on his son. The truth is that Kyo blames himself for causing Misao's disability and knows that it isn't truly Sou's fault. The Eight Daitengu - All of the daitengu treasure Sou, due to that he is the heir to the Tengu clan. Jiro is later put in charge of taking care of Sou when Misao and Kyo are away. Sou, being mischevious, refuses to listen to all of them and enjoys pulling pranks on them. Category:Character